Meet The Shepards
by FourTiredEyes
Summary: After the events of Mass Effect 3, James Shepard has settled down with his now wife Ashley and created a big, dysfunctional family of Shepards. Watch the Shepard siblings get into all kinds of mischief as they get through their lives on the citadel. Don't forget to R & R! -Cameron
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Just a quick meet 'n greet with the main characters; the Shepards. This story is set around 20 years after the events of Mass Effect 3, in a scenario where no avoidable deaths occurred, including Shepard, who went onto start a family after retiring from the military as a soldier. This is the story of that family.

Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams and Commander James Shepard have been in a relationship for twenty-one prosperous years and have been married for eighteen of those. Over these long years they have gained six children; four boys, two girls; all very powerful, and all very different.

The oldest of them are the twins; John and Jane; both eighteen years of age, but couldn't have personalities any different.

Jane is a hard-working, fun, tomboyish kind of girl who wishes to join the alliance military once she is ready, to follow on from her parents. She also perceives thing like big dresses and boyfriends too girly for her, and claims she will never find love as romance is dead.

John on the other hand, is completely different. He sleeps in as much as he can, hardly ever leaves his joint room with his sister, and never gets his chores done. Also unlike his twin, he has no sensible plans for his future, and can only see himself in five years on beach resort with his long-time Asari crush, Liara T'Soni, who served with his father before his retirement.

The third oldest but the most mature and intelligent of the Shepard siblings, Jaeger Shepard is a ruthless seventeen year old who enjoys making his family and friends look stupid. However, he has a fierce sense of loyalty, so if someone messes with his siblings, they'd better run. When he gains enough money from his job as one of the best freelance mercs on the Citadel, he hopes to set up his own mercenary faction, which he will call, 'The Sentinels'. He has an emotional relationship with Quarian Faleen Dos Vas Citadel, daughter of Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy and Garrus Vakarian, which he sees as statistically perfect as he is reluctant to make physical contact with anyone, but this does not change the fact that he has strong feelings for her.

The fourth oldest child is sixteen year old Juliet Shepard. She is a sophisticated but flirty girl, the opposite of her only sister, Jane, whom she quarrels with regularly. Once she moves out of her parent's house she hopes to construct and run her own band 'The Mass Experience', as the lead singer with her Turian friend Primus on guitar and a Krogan called Dirk on drums. She is currently dating Ethan, the son of Miranda Lawson; former Cerberus officer and genetically grown from her father's DNA. She used the same technology to create Ethan, as she herself was infertile and couldn't have a normal relationship so she created Ethan to keep her company.

The second youngest sibling is Joel, a talented fighter who was adopted by the Shepard family after the father saved him from a slave ship headed for Omega. He has been trying a little too hard to fit in and repay the Shepards for saving him, even though everyone sees him as another one of the family. Even though he is only fifteen years old and was self-trained, he has taken to the streets of the Citadel as the masked vigilante 'Vanguard', without the knowledge of his family or friends.

Finally, the youngest child of the Shepard family is Jason, an intelligent fourteen year old with a talent in robotics and engineering. Once all of his siblings have left home he has agreed to purchase a studio apartment in the same building as his parents, so that they will never be too far away from at least one of their children. He is infatuated with Rosalie Moreau; an A.I. with a female appearance built by Normandy pilot Jeff 'Joker' Moreau and the ship's A.I.; EDI, whom he fell in love with. Rosalie is built so that her technological body ages, and her virtual brain learns so that she can simulate a real child and act as the daughter Joker and EDI could never have normally.

That is everyone as far as the Shepard-clan is concerned, at least for now. Now that that is out of the way, let the story begin!


	2. Chapter 2: Happily Related

"Wake up John! God, you could out-sleep a Krogan!" Jane Shepard shouted into her sleeping twin's ear, surprising him so much that he fell off the top bunk of their bed and landed with an excruciating crack on the wooden floorboards. John looked his sister in the eye, rubbing his now furrowed brow from the impact, "What do you want Janey?" Jane pouted harshly at John. She absolutely hated being called Janey; it was way too girly for her. "Don't you remember?" she said, a smile appearing on her face as she paused for dramatic effect, "It's my birthday!" John gave her a non-amused, deadpan look and sighed, "We're twins Janey; we have the same birthday" "Then you have exactly the same right to be excited as I do!" she punched the air happily, "eighteen today! Woo hoo!"

As the sun rose to midday the Shepard twins took a chance to check out the family gathering that had arose around them. But before either of them thought to speak to their friends or relatives, they set their sights on the enormous buffet that would have been enough to feed a Reaper. That is, if Reapers ate at all; which they probably didn't. Jane looked over the mass of glorious junk food and almost started to drool, "John!" she called to her brother without turning away, "see anything you like?" "Oh yeah…" John moaned, almost drooling as well, even though he was not looking in the direction of the food. Confused as to her twin's reaction, Jane turned to see what he was looking at, only to sigh and shake her head.

Doctor Liara T'Soni, an information broker and a member of the Asari race, which are notorious for their sex appeal, was strolling towards the twins in a tight fitting dress that merely exemplified her…assets, with a shining, white smile on her shining, blue face. "Hello there" she nodded at each twin individually, "John, Jane, it's so strange to see you both so grown up" "Well…" Jane smiled at the Asari, "it has been a long time since we last saw you, Doctor T'Soni" "Oh please Jane, you sound like my V.I., call me 'Liara'" she smiled at the twins again, "look at you Jane, becoming a bold, independent woman, and John, you're turning into a strong, handsome young man!"

"Why thank you Liara…" John bowed slightly to the Asari, "you're not so bad looking yourself" Liara's cheeks went from blue to pink in an instant, while Jane couldn't watch any longer and so turned away and gagged, silently. "Maybe after this is over we could go and grab a drink in the bar down in Purgatory?" John said, trying his best to sound suave and cool, making Liara giggle at the attempt. "I don't see why not" Liara shrugged, "You are legal now according to council regulations. Why don't you meet me at the entrance once the party's died down a bit?"

John was doing the work of God to not scream in glee or punch the air until it bled. He had a date with an Asari; it couldn't get any better than that.

After Jane had finished her fake vomiting and Liara had winked and walked away, she tried to speak to her love-struck brother "C'mon John, let's see if Julie's ready to perform yet"

"What do you mean it's BROKEN?!" Juliet Shepard screamed at her Turian friend, "We are meant to be going on in half an hour and you tell me now that THE SPEAKER'S BROKEN?!"

"Calm down Julie…" Primus put his hand on her shoulder in effort to calm her down, "You're making Dirk cry…again" he pointed over to the hulking Krogan, who was shivering with tears on the corner of the stage.

"Julie?" Jane ducked through the curtain, "I heard an animal being tortured, what's the matter?"

"Bad news Jane" the younger sister pouted at the elder, "It looks like the speaker for Primus' guitar is broken, and he doesn't know how to fix it"

Primus nodded sadly, "I can't help that I've got insect hands!"

"Anyway…" Juliet rolled her eyes, "Could you go and get Jason please? He would probably know what to do"

"Don't need to" Jane smiled, "I'll just send John to do it instead… John?" she looked around but her twin was nowhere to be seen, "I could've sworn he was right behind me…" she pulled the curtain apart to search for him, but couldn't see him anywhere, "Weird…I guess I'll go then, see ya sis! Oh I almost forgot…" she went close to Juliet and whispered in her ear, "I know this is your first concert with Ethan in the crowd, but don't stress out too much okay?" she left the stage smiling to herself, as her sister went red in the face and got back to shouting at her band mates.


End file.
